Thanks For the Memories
by Teliko. x3
Summary: He tastes like you, only sweeter. [[GRILLOWS]]


**Thanks For the Memories**

**Rating: Mature, people. Oh yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (sobs)**

**Summary: "He tastes like you, only sweeter."**

**A/N: (Runs around the house) I did it! I wrote an M rated fic! (Downs a Dr.Pepper) And it only took me like, three days!! (laughs) Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Catherine looked around the club for Eddie. She sighed when she realized he wasn't coming. She shook her head. She couldn't believe she had actually taken him up on his word that he'd pick her up from work tonight. She headed for the door, pissed off at Eddie and herself. She bumped into a man, who by the looks of it, wasn't here for a good time. 

"I'm sorry." He shook his head and held up a hand, to silence her.

"It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." She bit her lip and nodded. She started to walk for the doors again, but his voice dragged her back. "You work here?"

"Yeah." She narrowed her eyes. "What's it to you?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm investigating a murder here. You know anything about that?" Her face fell as she shook her head.

"Murder? Who?"

"Body guard. Maybe you knew him." He held up a picture of the dead body guard for her to see. She shook her head.

"I've seen him a couple of times around here; he works the dayshift. I work nights." He put away the picture and looked up at her.

"Thank you, Ms..."

"Call me Catherine." She extended her hand and smiled at him.

"Gil Grissom."

_I'm gonna make you bend and break (It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life "Who does he think he is"  
If that's the worst you got Better put your fingers back to the keys_

Catherine played with her keys as she walked down the hallway of the apartment complex. Her boyfriend, Eddie, was walking out of their door when she called out to him. He stopped and turned around, with a huge smile on his face. He extended his arms, and she willingly walked into them, resting her head on his chest.

"Where are you going?"

"Out with a couple of guys from work. I knew you'd be tired by the time you got home, so I understand if you don't wanna go with me." He lied. She narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"Well of course I'm tired. I had to walk home." He winced. "What? You're friends at work are more important than your girlfriend who happened to walk home in the middle of the night?"

"Cath... I'm sorry. Time got away from me. I forgot, honey." She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him away and further down the hall.

"That's the third time this week you forgot." She opened the door to her apartment. "Go to hell," she yelled before slamming the door in his face and locking him out. She sighed as she stepped out of her heels and threw her keys onto the kitchen table. She walked into the kitchen and over to her fridge, where she pulled out a bottle of water and a frozen dinner.

As she micro-waved her food, she walked into the living room and cringed. 'Men are pigs,' she thought to herself. She began to pick up old newspapers, empty beer cans, and half eaten bags of chips from her floor. When she walked into her kitchen to throw it away, her microwave went off.

After eating a somewhat healthy meal, she walked into her small bedroom and froze. She narrowed her eyes and walked towards the bed, staring down at the black lace teddy that was neatly folded on top of the bed. Instead of crying, she laughed and knocked it to the floor.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

She hadn't confronted him yet. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She was having such a great time catching him in the middle of lies, all of which she added on to a list, gaining more and more evidence against him. It had been months since she met Gil at the club and since she had found the black teddy on her bed.

She just finished another shift. She gathered all the money she had made that night and shoved it into her purse. She buttoned up her jacket and walked out into the club, heading for the front doors as she did every night. She smiled when she ran into yet the same man, practically the same way she had months ago. He laughed when he saw her.

"I need to pay attention more these days."

"I like bumping into you here. You're good company." She looked around. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Came here to arrest the guy." She tilted her head in confusion. "It's complicated." She pouted.

"But I wanna know!" She looked down at her watch. "If I buy you coffee, will you explain it to me?" He pressed his lips together and shoved his hands into his jacket pocket, leaning back on his heels.

"If I tell you, I have to kill you." She laughed and playfully smacked his arm.  
"Please?" He nodded and turned back to his friend, LVPD detective Jim Brass.

"Hey Jim? You think you can take it from here? I have some business to take care of..." Brass leaned sideways at the bar, looking back from Catherine to Gil and smiled.

"Have fun."

Both of them walked out into the cold Las Vegas street, side by side as they headed towards the local coffee shop. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a jacket, while he stayed in his predictable dark, yet warm, clothes.

"So how have you been," he asked.

"Besides discovering my boyfriend, Eddie, is a two-timing son of a bitch?"

"Ouch. You caught him?"

"Red handed." Gil shook his head as they approached the doors and held one of them open for her. "It wasn't working out anyways. This was just the icing on the cake." He smiled at her before placing his hand on her lower back and guiding her towards the counter. She ordered the same thing she always did, frozen coffee with a strawberry filled donut. Before she could dig in her purse, he placed money on the counter and grabbed their drinks, while she grabbed their food. They settled into a booth next to the window. "So... which lucky guy gets to wear the shiny bracelets?"

"Another dayshift body guard. Apparently, the poor guy had a streak of jealousy in him."

"Over one of the dancers, huh?" He smirked.

"You got it."

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)_

Her excitement grew as she watched him walk through the door. Every Friday night, he would come by the club and walk her home, since Eddie was obviously busy was someone else. She flashed him a smile as she finished the rest of her dance, noticing the redness in his cheeks as he tried not to let his gaze drop downwards towards her chest. Once the song ended, she practically ran backstage and got dressed.

He met her by the stage door and smiled when she walked out. She squealed and threw her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over.

"I haven't seen you in a week! How have you been?" She tugged on his hand and led them through the club, slowing down once they got outside.

"I've been okay." She nodded. "You?" Her smile grew.

"Great. I'm finally going to confront Eddie."

"You haven't already?"

"It was too fun to break it off. Now that I know, I can tell when he's lieing. It's just too hilarious."

"So what do you plan on doing after you break it off with him?" He casually asked. She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I don't know. I might actually go out and have a good time, instead of staying in the apartment and waiting for him to come back drunk or high."

"Well I hope it all works out for you," he whispered. They reached her apartment complex minutes later. She glanced back and forth between the door and Gil.

"You wanna come in?" He gave her a sad smile.

"I don't want to keep you up any longer. You look tired. You should get some rest." She pouted. "I'll call you, maybe?" She reached for his hand and shook her head.

"You're coming in and I'm not taking no for an answer." He let her pull him into her apartment and looked around. "It's not Las Vegas' finest, but it works for me." He followed her into the kitchen. "Hey, my place isn't any better."

"You want something to drink?" She leaned down and looked in her fridge. "I have... water, beer, or orange juice?" He laughed.

"I'm good." He continued to look around, turning his head and running his eyes over the fruniture. He leaned back against the counter and turned to look at her. Without warning, she had snuck up behind him. Her arms went around his neck as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. He froze for a few seconds, but let his hands rest on her waist, pulling her closer. She ran her fingers through his hair, moaning into their kiss as his hands slipped under her shirt.

He gently pulled away from her, cupping her face and forcing her to look up at him. He looked into her eyes, and before she knew it, his lips were against hers again. She smiled into the kiss and gasped as his hands trailed down her back, grabbing the back of her thighs and lifting her up against him. She gasped into the kiss. He took advantage of it and ran his tongue along side hers.

He began to walk out of the kitchen, but with his eyes closed, it wans't much help. He pressed her up against the living room wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands clawed at his shirt, untucking it from his pants as she panted into his mouth. She arched her back off from the wall and into his chest as he began to unbutton her shirt.

A loud bang on the door stopped them. She let her head fall to his shoulder, as his hands stopped their movements. She pulled her head up and brought her lips to his ear, pressing a kiss to it before whispering, "I'm sorry." He backed away from the wall, carefully placing her down on the ground before tucking his shirt back into his pants.

"Cath! Open up," Eddie screamed from the apartment hallway.

She looked up at him and brushed their lips together as the banging on the door got louder. He frowned and began to pull away from her. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Wha-no. Stay!"

"You have business to take care of," he pointed to the door and kissed her, showing her he didn't want to leave either.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

Eddie stopped the banging on the door and headed downstairs to check the mail, knowing Catherine would eventually open the door. Catherine led Gil to the door once the banging stopped, unable to tear her lips away from his. He gripped her hips and gently pushed her back, smiling down at her.

"I'll see you later."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Before she knew it, he was out of the door. Seconds later, Eddie was back and instead of knocking, just walked right through the door.

"Why didn't you let me in?"

"I didn't hear you knock."

"I didn't knock, I banged." She shrugged her shoulders.

"We need to talk, Ed."

"About what?"

"It's over," she didn't hesitate like she thought she would. She just grew angrier and angrier as she stood there and stared at him. He threw his head back and laughed, then held his arms out and reached for her. She gave him a look and he stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm serious." His face fell.

"What?" His voice grew louder. "What the hell, Catherine!?"

"Get out."

"That's it? You're just going to kick me out? Just like that?"

"Look, I don't have time to stand here and argue with you. Just get the hell out!"

"I deserve to know why, at least." She looked at him. "Don't I?" She opened her mouth to tell him, but shook her head and pointed to the door. "Talk to me, Cath." He reached for her again, but she pushed him back and pointed at him.

"Don't touch me. Just leave."

"No! I won't leave!" He lunged for her, but she grabbed her phone and shoved it in his face.

"All I have to do is dial three simple numbers and your ass is out of here, whether you want to go or not." He balled his fists up and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door as hard as he could on the way out. Catherine pressed her back against the kitchen wall and slowly slid down it, releasing a breath she never knew she was holding.

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

He was leaning against a public pay phone, pretending to be on the phone with someone when Eddie stormed down the stairs and got into his car, leaving skid marks on the pavement as he backed up and sped out of the apartment parking lot. Gil was about to hang up the payphone when he noticed something fall to the ground. It was a pair of jeans. He walked further out into the parking lot and saw Catherine leaning out of the window, throwing all of Eddie's clothes into the parking lot.

He ran up the stairs and down the hall, stopping at her door. He knocked on it a few times and waited patiently for her to answer the door. He laughed when he heard her yell, "Eddie! I said get the hell out! Don't make me call the-" The door flew open and she covered her mouth with one of her hands. He pushed past the door and scooped her up into his arms, kicking the door shut. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Her hands found the shirt she had untucked minutes ago and undid the buttons, pushing it off from his shoulders. He spun them around, having her pressed against the door instead, and let his hands travel from her neck to her jeans. He unbuttoned them and quickly unzipped them, letting her go only for a second to tug them down her legs. He pressed kisses to the insides of her thighs, enjoying her sighs and gasps of pleasure. She pulled him back up and tugged on his own jeans, whispering against his lips.

"Take em' off." She pulled her shirt over her head as he tugged off his own jeans. They reached for each other, stumbling back into her bedroom in only their underwear. He fell back against the bed, his smile growing wider as she crawled onto the bed and straddled his hips. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his neck. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, looking into her eyes, asking for permission. She nodded and let her hands slide over his chest, followed by her lips.

She rolled her hips, causing both of them to sigh in pleasure and anticipation as she brushed against his erection. He flipped them over, smiling at the little yell she let out.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" She bit her bottom lip. "Eddie was an idiot to cheat on you." He cupped her breasts. She arched off of the bed and further into his hands. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to grind up against him. She ran her hands down his back and pushed his boxers off, moaning as his manhood brushed against her. He helped her out of her underwear and leaned back, sitting up in the bed and pulling her into his lap. One hand flew behind her neck while the other steadied her hips as she rose above him.

He pulled her mouth to his, but didn't kiss her. She rested her forehead against his and cried softly as she sank down on his length. Her head fell to his shoulder as he placed tiny kisses against her neck, urging her to move. She gripped his shoulders tightly, digging her nails into his flesh and rose up again, moaning loudly when she plunged back down on him. He shut his eyes tight and moaned softly, loving how well they fit together; like they were made for each other. As she rose up again, she rotated her hips, both of them letting out a sigh.

He gripped her hips, unable to take her torture, and pulled her back down against him. Her eyes flew open and she burried her face into his neck, their pace getting rougher and quicker.

"Oh...," she hummed against his sweat covered skin. She ran her fingers through his hair and forced his head up, pressing a rough kiss to his lips and cried into them softly everytime he pulled her back down against him. Slamming down on him one last time, she fell back against the bed and kept her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. He placed his hands on either side of her head and continued to roughly thrust into her. Her head lolled back as she pressed her hands against the back of her headboard, arching into him as he yelled at her name and let his head fall to her shoulder; their orgasms taking over.

Their breaths were uneven as they laid together in the dark bedroom. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and laced their fingers together. He gently withdrew from her and rolled onto his back, pulling her to lay on top of him. She pressed her ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat and his soft moans.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

* * *

**A/N: (hides under covers) How was that? (peeks through the top) HA! Now that I've written an M rated fic, tis' time for Nisha and 27dayz to write theirs. LOL. (runs around so you can't catch me) I was so nervous about posting this, yet I am anyways. I'm sure Meg(big sis) would be proud of me, or she'd probably laugh because my youth is corrupted. LOL. Song is, Thanks For the Memories by Fall Out Boy. Yaddaaa. **

**Also, I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. I added the last part (blushes) tonight, and Meg was kind enough to BETA the rest for me. (nervous laugh... goes watch CSI dvds.)**


End file.
